Histoire de chasse
by Pandi74
Summary: Don remporte un concours et se retrouve à la chasse. Aucun mal n'a été fait au petit ours durant l'écriture de cette fic. Slash Don / Danny


Voici une petite fic, tirée d'une histoire vécue par une amie, mais, ne vous méprenez pas, dans la version originale, c'est bien une femme qui tenait l'arme et qui a fait feu. Comme quoi le sexe faible n'est plus ce qu'il était… Alors, soyez les bienvenues dans les paysages du Québec.

**Histoire de chasse**

Lorsque Danny entra ce soir-là, le silence l'accueillit. Ses pieds se dirigèrent d'eux-mêmes vers la faible lumière provenant de la chambre à coucher. Confortablement allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, Don affichait un sourire radieux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il semblait habiter un monde connu de lui seul. Il sursauta en entendant son amant lui adresser la parole :

— Alors cette soirée, c'était comment?

Un ami de Don l'avait invité à participer à un concours de tir. Don aimait manipuler les armes à feu. Il adorait le sentiment de puissance lorsqu'il sortait son arme, la montée d'adrénaline lors de la visée, l'accélération du rythme cardiaque ainsi que l'augmentation de la tension artérielle. Le bruit de la détonation raisonnait à ses oreilles comme les cris de Danny atteignant l'orgasme. La frénésie de ce moment était une jouissance en soi lorsqu'il constatait qu'il avait touché le cœur de sa cible. Ce petit rond écarlate lui rappelait une partie très intime de l'anatomie de Danny. Une partie qui lui donnait entière satisfaction et qui lui permettait d'atteindre le septième ciel. Décidément, lorsque Don Flack Junior avait un objectif précis, rien ni personne ne pouvait le détourner de son but à atteindre et ce, tant avec son arme à feu, que son fusil personnel.

— Tu as devant toi le grand gagnant de la soirée!

— Félicitations, c'est rassurant de savoir que les policiers savent tirer, ne put s'empêcher de se moquer Danny.

— Tu veux connaître mon prix?

— Laisse-moi deviner! Une inutile et inesthétique plaque souvenir, comme lorsque tu as remporté ton tournoi de bowling!

— Très drôle! J'ai gagné un forfait chasse et pêche à la pourvoirie « Grand Lac Du Nord ». Comme c'est pour deux personnes, j'aimerais bien que tu m'y accompagnes.

— Et ça se trouve dans quel trou perdu?

— Au Québec. On prend un avion jusqu'à Montréal, on loue un camion et on roule un peu en direction du nord.

— Un peu, c'est combien d'heures, questionna Danny.

— Environ 10 heures, marmonna Don.

— Tu veux que je m'enferme dans un avion, ensuite 10 heures dans une boîte sur roues grande comme ma gueule sans pouvoir bouger et ensuite quoi, que je me lève à 4 heures du matin pour faire une planque en silence en regardant un arbre parmi tant d'autres, que je me fasse bouffer par les moustiques, que je boive du café infect en dormant sur un matelas défoncé et puis quoi encore?

— Où est ton côté aventurier? Ton instinct de chasseur? Fais sortir le mâle en toi? Bon sang! Tu voudrais que j'aie gagné quoi? Un forfait coiffure et manucure?

— OK, je vais t'accompagner après tout, on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble en dehors du boulot.

— Trois jours rien qu'à nous! Danny, mes pulsions animales se réveillent!

Don renversa Danny rapidement sur le lit. Il lui arracha sa chemise et ne perdit pas une minute avant de lui enlever son pantalon et son boxer.

— Je te veux maintenant, déclara-t-il en lui mordant le cou.

— J'adore quand tu fais preuve d'agressivité!

Après avoir atteint la cible une autre fois ce soir-là, Don resta collé à son amoureux en lui caressant le dos.

— Tu ne m'as pas dit quel gibier nous allions chasser, demanda Danny d'une voix endormie.

— L'ours!

* * * * *

Un certain mercredi soir du mois de mai, Danny et Don prirent l'avion en direction de Montréal. Leur réservation en poche pour un petit hôtel à proximité de l'aéroport, ils partageraient enfin leur première nuit de vacances ensemble. Nuit écourtée, puisqu'ils devaient prendre la route vers les 4 heures du matin, à bord d'un Dodge Ram rouge. Don fut le premier à prendre le volant, comme un enfant au matin de Noël, la surexcitation se lisait sur son visage. La puissance du camion dépassait et de loin le moteur de sa voiture. Sourire aux lèvres, Don regardait les paysages défiler devant lui, heureux de laisser la ville derrière. De temps à autre, il jetait un regard sur le corps endormi à ses côtés.

Après trois heures et demie de route, le conducteur et le passager échangèrent leur position à bord du camion. À mesure que défilaient les kilomètres, le panorama changea. Les arbres se firent plus abondants et les villes plus rares. Une forêt mixte les entourait, les différentes espèces de feuillus et conifères offraient une diversité de végétation qui réussit même à décrocher un sourire à l'homme derrière le volant. Il relaxait enfin et se prêtait au jeu du vacancier, après tout, les moments où il ne partageait pas Don se faisaient rares, autant en profiter.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à Sainte-Anne-de-Portneuf (entre Les Escoumins et Forestville) lorsqu'un grondement se fit entendre.

— Je crois que ton estomac a raison, il faudrait qu'on s'arrête dans ce petit resto pour manger un morceau?

— Elle semble accueillante, allons-y Danny.

Tenue par deux femmes dans la cinquantaine, visages avenants, cheveux gris remontés en chignions, un peu rondelettes, assurément des sœurs, le resto, quoique petite, semblait très propre et une ambiance amicale voir même familiale s'en dégageait. Sur les quelques tables disposées dans la salle à manger, des nappes à carreaux rouges et blancs donnaient un air campagnard.

— Bonjour, bonjour! Prenez place! Je suis à vous dans un moment, indiqua l'une des deux femmes avec un fort accent de la région.

La femme s'approcha d'eux avec des verres d'eau et des menus.

— Je vous laisse regarder, dit la femme portant un macaron au nom de Violette.

Le choix de Don s'arrêta sur un sandwich à la viande fumée et celui de Danny sur un plat plus traditionnel du Québec : la tourtière, un pâté composé de trois sortes de viande, bœuf, porc et veau. Une salade accompagna les plats et un brownie au chocolat, fait maison, compléta la commande des deux hommes. Ils s'échangèrent une partie de leur assiette afin de goûter un peu à tout.

Avant de reprendre la route, Violette leur conseilla d'acheter des bourgots, genre d'escargots, ramassés à marrée basse, vendus dans le vinaigre pour être consommés comme ça ou dans la saumure afin d'être cuits dans le beurre à l'ail. Danny et Don s'en procurèrent de chaque sorte avant de quitter le village.

Don reprit le volant pour le reste du parcours, deux heures sur un chemin de gravelles ou les côtes et les courbes se côtoyaient inlassablement rendant la conduite ardue. Impossible de quitter la route des yeux sous peine de faire partie du décor. Don étant un conducteur hors pair, Danny se cala confortablement dans son siège et profita de la vue imprenable s'offrant à lui.

Dix heures après leur départ, ils arrivèrent finalement à destination : la pourvoirie « Grand Lac Du Nord ». Il y avait une dizaine de petits chalets disposés en rond autour du fumoir à poissons. Ils se dirigèrent vers celui qui leur était destiné : blanc et vert, avec un balcon protégé par un toit et une table à pique-nique sur le côté. À l'intérieur, une cuisinette et une table remplissaient la pièce principale, un lit double et un bureau composaient l'unique mobilier de la chambre à coucher et une salle de bain très fonctionnelle complétait l'aménagement du chalet. Évidemment, les camps de chasse n'offraient pas le luxe des hôtels cinq étoiles, mais le but de ces vacances consistait à profiter pleinement de journées à l'extérieur et des nuits amoureusement collées sur un corps bien chaud.

À peine installés dans le chalet, ils prirent une douche en utilisant un savon neutralisant les odeurs. Alors que Don sortit de la douche avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille, le corps de Danny se réveilla instantanément.

— Tu aimerais peut-être chasser autre chose que l'ours pour débuter, demanda Danny d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

— Hors de question! Je ne veux pas sentir le sexe, l'ours détecterait notre présence.

— Fichu ours! commenta Danny en enfilant son habit de chasse, un « Polar Camo ».

Un guide les mena à leur cache en VTT, soit à une distance de 6,5 Km du campement. Espérant pouvoir garder un souvenir de ses exploits et aussi les monter à ses collègues de travail, Don avait emprunté une caméra vidéo. Danny lui espérait bien pouvoir filmer d'autres genres d'exploits, du genre de ceux qui ne se montrent pas entre collègues.

Ils commencèrent par suspendre deux sacs d'appâts (composés de harengs) à un arbre, puis ils remplirent également un bol de sucrerie à base de sirop d'érable. Tout était fin prêt pour débuter leur chasse. Ils gagnèrent donc le mirador, installé à une vingtaine de pieds du sol, avec l'espoir de rapporter un ours dans leurs bagages.

Leur première période d'attente fut de courte durée, car après seulement 15 minutes, un ours apparut soudainement devant eux. Il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers le mélange de miel et de sirop d'érable puis, il s'assit et dégusta tranquillement ce petit festin. Comme il prenait place directement sous leurs yeux, ils purent immortaliser ces images sur vidéo. Suivant les conseils de nombreux chasseurs, Don ne fit pas feu immédiatement puisqu'on lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises : « Lorsqu'un ours mange, seule la nourriture compte pour lui et il ne se soucie plus de son environnement. » Danny continua donc à filmer alors que l'animal grimpait agilement dans l'arbre, attiré par l'odeur du poisson. D'un geste rapide, il attrapa le sac et s'enfuit dans la forêt, emportant son butin avec lui. Don qui espérait pouvoir l'abattre pendant qu'il se nourrissait des harengs, ses espoirs s'envolèrent aussi rapidement que la fuite de l'ours à travers les bois.

L'attente reprit. Deux heures et demie plus tard, soit vers 19 heures, un autre ours fit son apparition. En prenant la caméra, Danny accrocha son gant dans le velcro de la poignée et le bruit raisonna dans le silence environnant. Le son, quoique faible, attira l'attention de l'ours. Il cessa tout mouvement et se mit à observer dans leur direction. C'est alors que Don se prépara à faire feu sans plus attendre. Il retint sa respiration et appuya sur la détente de sa « Cal-Gustav » de calibre .270, en visant la zone vitale. Le coup partit et l'ours s'écroula au sol une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, touché dans un poumon. Une belle bête d'environ 150 livres.

Don était bien heureux d'avoir réussi sa chasse et fier de pouvoir accrocher un trophée au mur. Enfin, cette dernière partie n'était pas gagnée, encore fallait-il convaincre Danny de la beauté de la nouvelle décoration. Don s'informa afin de trouver quelqu'un dans la région qui pourrait tanner la peau de l'ours. Peut-être que s'il se montrait aussi habile en chassant qu'en prenant Danny sur la peau d'ours, ce dernier accepterait.

Ce soir-là, Don apprivoisa un autre genre de gibier. Il ne voulait pas le domestiquer entièrement puisque son petit côté sauvage lui plaisait bien. Lorsqu'il glissa en Danny pour le faire sien et le dominer de toute sa grandeur, Don s'empressa de couvrir sa bouche de la sienne afin d'étouffer les hurlements de jouissance de Danny quand l'ultime moment fut venu. Les autres chasseurs étant assez près, inutiles de les ameuter au beau milieu de la nuit.

Le jour suivant se leva doucement sur la Côte-Nord. Après avoir englouti un solide petit-déjeuner, Don et Danny se dirigèrent vers un lac avec leur équipement de pêche. Sur la rive du lac, des chaloupes à moteur attendaient la venue des amateurs de nature. Don fut le premier à chuchoter victoire, ne voulant pas effrayer le poisson avec de grands cris. Cette première truite fut suivie par d'autres, toutes pesant entre une et deux livres.

Après une nuit passée à s'aimer, Don commença à ranger les bagages dans le camion. Danny s'était discrètement éclipsé, laissant cette tâche à son amant. Don commençait à se poser des questions. C'est alors que Danny surgit en sifflotant au détour d'un sentier. L'air de la forêt semblait lui avoir fait le plus grand bien. Don ne l'avait jamais vu aussi souriant. Il respirait la joie de vivre et semblait beaucoup plus calme que d'habitude.

— Es-tu prêt à partir Danny?

— J'aimerais juste te montrer quelque chose avant.

Danny attrapa la main de Don et le guida vers le sentier. Le chemin, bordé de nombreux bouleaux, menait à un ruisseau. Près de celui-ci, un bouleau un peu en retrait semblait garder les lieux. Danny se dirigea vers cet arbre.

— Je voudrais te remercier pour les merveilleux moments que nous avons passés ensemble.

Sur ces paroles, Danny lui montra l'arbre sur lequel il avait gravé avec son couteau un cœur contenant leurs initiales. Devant ce témoignage de leur amour, ils échangèrent un baiser passionné avant de quitter les lieux, main dans la main.

**Fin**


End file.
